1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing a sole for an article of footwear, and in particular to a method of producing a footwear sole with a simulated separate welt.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, the welt portion of an article of footwear is made separately from the remainder of the article, and attached to the sole at the junction between the sole and upper. Simulated welts have also been molded integral with plastic, e.g. polyvinyl chloride soles, the welts being the same color as the remainder of the sole. It is also possible to dye or paint the top portion of the simulated welt so that the welt appears to be separate from the remainder of the sole.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple method for producing a two-layer footwear sole with a simulated welt. The finished product has the appearance of a two-layer sole with a separate welt, even though the welt is a portion of the inner layer of the sole.